Grasse Bort en suspensivo
by TwoDaHomas
Summary: Grasse Bort está que la caga en el exam del cole y puede que repita, qué putada.
1. Chapter Uan: Grassebort el cacas

**GRASSEBORT EL CACAS**

 _Chapter Uan_

-Uff ostias cuyons está chungo el exámen de historia.

GrasseBort se rasca efusivamente la oreja, la tiene más roja que la cara de Josep Pla tras una noche de vino garrafón.

-Me está picando la orejaa muchooooo, me la estoy dejando rojet del caloret.

La profesora le mira con una mirada sulfurosa y cerrada, con un poco de mosqueo aliñado con escozor vaginal. Aquella noche se estuvo arrascando los labios vaginales debido a la sequedad. Las escamas descarnadas de carne se acumulan en sus bragas y aumentan así el escozor y el insoportable picor de su colgandera concha negra.

-¡Grasse Bort, me estás poniendo el coño muy ácido, atiende a tu exámen o tendré que suspenderte de una puta madre!

-Lo siento sita Crab, esque estoy muy nervioso, no he digerido bien el donet que me he zampado esta tomorrow. Im sorry so hard my lady.

La sita se sienta aparentemente conforme en su confortable asiento de piel negra descosida para aprovechar de nuevo a rascarse su destrozado coño de cincuentona bajo la mesa.

En la clase se respira un silencio sepulcral. El olor a sudores rancios tras la clase de física inunda la clase, Grasse cada vez se comienza a poner más nervioso. Siente que algo se comienza a gestar en su vientre.

-Esto me huele muuuy mal, esto huele a huevamen podrido. Me cagooooo, me cagoooooooooo.

Su mano tiembla, los sudores rebosan sobre el papel, el boli palpita nervioso entre sus dedos. Grasse es un saco de nervios, es un saco cargado de una apestosa mierda que necesita ser vaciada cuanto antes.

Va a implosionar, la tortuguita asoma poco a poco. Mira hiperactivo a todos lados, a sus compañeros apestosos, a la niñas con pelos en las piernas y al chaval gordo que es víctima del bulling diario.

Ni siquiera ha contestado una pregunta y casi está hecho un manojo de mierda.

-Sita, me cago. No puedo más

-No digas tonterias Grasse Bort, como no termines tu examen, llamo a las Grapas right now forever.

-No por favor, ni de coña a las grapas, ni de coña.

La sita agarra un móvil de Movistar grande de goma y lo aporrea con violencia inusitada.

-Too late Grasse, I'm llamando Las Grapas.

Grasse Bort se levanta y se baja los pantalones.

-Disparao que sale disparao por la rajita que parece un disparo del vaquero del Barro.

De su culo sale un colgajo de hez, empieza a chillar como Annibal Calor (el calvo que toca la guitarra en Ojete Calor, el que tiene gafas pero no bigote, hizo una aparición en "Dos salaos en modo random", esa serie que hizo Vengamonjas pero que no está en el canal de Youtube de Vengamonjas. Está muy bien, tiene musicales, buenos sketches y Esteban y Xavi se lo curraron el guion para una webserie española, no como la Cafetera Mágica que es más rancia esa webserie, no sé por qué coño se puso de moda, no es que sea mala es que sólo aburre.).

-¡Aaaaayyyy qué marron!

Grasse Bort pone cara de alivio y satisfacción. La sita sigue intentando hablar por el móvil.

-¡Impactoooooooootototototototototo!

Chof, hace la caquita colgandera.

-Macago en tí Bort, masjodio con tu mierda ahora te jodo con la moi.

La sita se baja las bragas, están calcificadas como las cañerias de los anuncios de lavavajillas. Una ventisca de caspa chochera sale proyectada.

-Yoooooooyoyoyoyoyoyoyoyo esquivoooooooooo.

Grasse Bort esquiva la escopetada de pellejo vaginal como el portero del Liverpool esquivó los tiros a portería durante el partido de final de Champions contra el Real Madrid 2018.

-Mira Bort, te voy a suspender el exámen.

Y en un absurdo giro de guión, la sita le pinta un cero rojo menstrual al examen de Bort.

-Ale y por guapito te hago repetir pal otro año, así te quedas a conocer a Laisi y te quedas sin Milgerardo que juerguear.

-Noooooooooooo, osti la Morgan y Da Homa me van a crugir todo el cocorot molto forte. ¡No maga esto sita Crapp, yo lo que quiero es life de niño de diez años e irme de campamento y montar en monopatín rosa-rojo-rosa!.

¿Será este el fin de Grasse Bort? Pos claro que no, nadie la palma por suspender un exámen. A no ser que se suicide o yo que sé.

¡TAL PRÓXIMO CHAPTER NENG!


	2. Chapter Chu: Lemon-Incest

**LEMON INCEST  
**

 _Chapter Chu  
_

-So very sad boy, las grapas me han castigado sin el GTA Villadrau y sin helado de pistacho por haberme cagao encimita de la sita y ahora tendré que repetir curso. Vieja cotorra de mierda, en cuanto la pille mi vendetta será cuantiosa.

Aparece Laisy en escena y se acerca tímida a su hermano que maldice silenciosamente al aire con su mano en alto, moviendo la muñeca como el típico italiano dando la murga.

-Oyyiiieee Grassseeeee, no andarás tu algo preocupadillo Grasseeeee, a lo mejor necesitas consejo de la Laisyyyy, consejo de la sis, un consejo de la empollona de la claseeee Graseeee, mírame a los ojos Grasseeee, mírame sinceramente, soy secsi verdaaaah Grasseeee, mírame a las piernasssss broderrrr, mira estos muslamenes, te pongo el prepucio rojo, ¿verdad Grasseeee... ?

-Uhhh pues la verdad esque me está creciendo Sierra Nevada bajo los shorts ajustados… Esto se está poniendo muy lemon incest, uhhhhhh...

-Eres un auténtico serdoooo, excitándote con tu propia hermanita, vergüenza tendría que darte niñato malcriadooooo y rebeldeeeeee… Lo peor esque me está gustando este zorreo morboso con la familia porque estoy chorreandito viva bajo mis bragas de Pepa Pig, siéntete un setentero observer Grasse porque estoy hecha un charquito de hormonitas preadolescentes… Te propongo una cosa mi querido hermanito vago y sexualmente atrayente e inmaduro, tú me relames la conchita y te ayudo a aprobar los exámenes de la Sita Crab.

-Esto me está calentando mucho, me está calentando muchoooooooo…. Mira, hacemos una cosa, te como el cocoro en el desván y así las Grapas no pueden descubrir nuestro love secret, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece que como no dejemos de hablar me corro de solo mirarte y quiero sentirte dentro de mi ya, my latin lover.

Los dos hermanos irónicamente incestuosos suben con una estudiada táctica ninja al desván donde el cadáver del gemelo malvado del Bort reposa pustulento sobre el viejo suelo de madera, rodeado de las típicas cajas de cartón de los típicos desvanes.

El cadáver llevará un mes en estado de podredumbre. De las mejillas, la carne corrompida da lugar a nidos de gusanos y las moscas posan sus larvas en la boca entreabierta del gemelo muerto.

Laisy grita desconsolada al encontrarse la desoladora escena, Grasse Bort escupe bilis verdosa amarillenta, como el sirope de un Calipo Lima- Limón.

Lo que no esperaban de todo aquello es que la escena incrementaría considerablemente su líbido, haciendo que Laysi bañara al cadáver con un squirting momentáneo a distancia.

Grasse al contemplar aquel espectáculo, salta hacia el chorro de líquido vaginal y se retuerce en el suelo empapándose del mismo.

-Buah, ¡squirting peral sideral!

Laysi parece un chorrazo niagaraniano, Bort mueve sus labios como los teenagers que beben agua de las fuentes de instituto. Sus labios desbigotudos se acercan al mejillón gallego de Laysi con mucha fuerza pegaso.

-Bash a bisfrutar muxo.

-Sisi Bort bifrutas tú lo que quieraaaas, pero sigue daaaaandome forbbiden pleaaaasureeee.

La cara de Grasse Bort se empapa de caldito chichinero, parece un feto bañado en líquido amniótico intentando volver por donde ha venido. Ambos hermanitos se tiran furiosamente contra el cadaver del hermano gemelo de Bort, como si fuese un colchón a plin pikolín. Salpicones de necrogusanos y vísceras polvorientas saltan del difunto hermano, como el chocolatillo de un cruasán del Lidl.

-¡OOOOOOIS QUE GOZADUUUUURA BOOOOORT ESTO ES DIVIIIIIIIINOOOOO!

Movimientos felinos son realizados por la lengua, como si el chichorro de Laysi fuese un cuenco de leche.

-¡OOOOOOOOOH DAME MAAAAAAAAS!¡MAAAAARTINO MAAAAAARTINOOOOOOOOO!

Bort se detiene. Despega sus labios del resinoso coño de Miguel Nogue...LAYSI LAYSI quería decir Laysi.

-Ostias cuyoneras Laysi no me cortes el rollet del climax, que me estaba poniendo to'palot, que en brevas se me ponía la Cucaña más grande de España. Que eso de escremear el nombre de otro durante el sexado no mola nada de nada.

-Aaaaaay pero qué oooooordinaaaaario Grasse, Martino es tu college student de claaaaase, es tan liiiiisto como yooooo, te estaba dando piiiiistas, piiiiiistas. Qué ingrato eres.

-Coño Laysi molto gracias, voy a pedirle help al Martino. Mira te voy a devolver la cabeza de la Barbi Malivulva como compensación.

Bort se va corriendo del desván muy rápido, como una de esas bicis caras del Decathlón. Laysi se queda decepcionada en el suelo.

-Vaya, me ha dejao to'solita.

Mira al cadáver del hermano gemelo de Bort, le sobresale una costilla medio rota del ombligo, rebozada con caca necrosa. Laysi sonríe.

-Bueeeeeno, hay more family con la que jugaaaaar…

¿Conseguirá Grasse Bort salvar su carrera estudiantil?¿Accederá Martino el empollón de la clase a ayudar a Grasse Bort?¿Conseguirá un "Get laid" Laysi está night?

Averígualo en el siguiente capítulo de "Grasse Bort en suspensivo".

Post Data: me han dicho que el gingseng está chano para hacerte crecer el pipi durante el combate sexal.


	3. Chapter Zri: Buscando aiuda

**RESCATANDO AIUDA**

 _Chapter Zri_

Grasse Bort corre por los pasillos de la Escuela elemental de Perrotini en busca de Martino.

-I need his help right now, no posso suspender el curso ¡no podo no podo! Nononoooooniiiinooooniiiinoooo

Mira en las aulas, en la biblioteca, en las taquillas pero nada de nada, hasta que llega al aseo de chicos…

Chooooof, esluuuuuuurm, chooooof, esluuuuuurm…

En un retrete están reunidos Jimbudo, el pelocalvo de Kenny East, ese menda con pelo medio emo medio cantante de Nirvana que no me sé el nombre y Ñandal Mudo. Ñandal está hundiendo la cabeza de Martino en una taza llena algo parecido a caldo Gallina Blanca.

-Dígame usted caballero Martino, ¿cree que nuestro cocktail de fluidos humanos excede en demasía en cuanto a contenido mucoso, deberíamos paliar tal sobredosis con un poco más de saliva y orina?

La cabeza de Martino asoma empapada, parece un prisionero de la CIA después de salir de un interrogatorio, o tu mamá después de "hacer limonada" con el butanero.

-Una enorme concentración de ácido úrico en disolución con ácido anhídrico no es apta para nutricionamiento de homínidos, incluyéndose un individuo de la raza Homo Sapiens Sapiens como soy yo.

Ñandal Mudo vuelve a sumergir cual submarino nu-celar la berzola de Martino.

-Permítale advertirle caballero que aquí uno habla con una estilosidad que comulga con los principios de la prosa clásica, no con un recalcitrante objetivismo científico-divulgativo.

A Bort le está dando una embolia de oír dos estilos de dialéctica tan cargados. Irrumpe a Ñandal Mudo y saca a Martino del váter antes de que la palme y parezca un asesinado de la película "Se7en".

-Cucha Ñandal Mudo, respeto las costumbres y cocina tradicional de tu pueblo oprimido pero necesito a Martino pa'que me ayude a aprobar con la sita Krapp, así que qué te parece esto: Lo tuyo pa tí y lo mío pa mi saco ¿ah?

-Grasse Bort, me parece correcto.

Ante la pereza narrativa del escritor para dar un giro a la trama, Ñandal Mudo suelta a Martino, se sacude las manos como si fuese el de Bricomanía y se pira con sus drugocamaradas matones de instituto.

-Gracias Bort, si no fuera por tí acabaría muerto por asfix…

-Sisisisi mira muy bien Martino, pero you owe me yor laif bicos I rescatao yu. Necesito todo tu poder cerebralero para aprobar el curso o me iré a la puta y el maricón.

Martino respira profundamente en un intento de reflexionar, pero se traga por accidente un poco de meado.

-Uuuughhhh, vale, groooooght, vamos a tu casa, graaaaagts, y te enseño a estudiar.

Nuestros dos protagonistas se dirigen a un paso comedido a la típica casa de los Da Suisa, donde Laysi aburrida y taciturna escucha a Nino Bravo en la pequeña mecedora de su cuarto.

-Laayyyssiiii is sooo boredddd, huahhhg,huaggggg… I´m so sad my lady Stacey Malibú…

Laysi acaricia y peina a la muñeca mientras lamenta la ausencia de su hermano. Desde que le sintió dentro de ella el otro día junto al cadáver putrefacto de Hugo, no ha podido quitarse el pito de su hermano de la cabeza.

Pero como Paulo Cohelo dijo: "Si quieres algo, el Universo conspira y te lo trae sin IVA", en ese momento vió a través de sus ventana la figura de su hermano acompañado de Martino, el niño repelente de sus clase.

-Uff Bort, esto de dejarme el coño escaldao se te da la mar de bien incluso cuando no quieresss ugghhhh…

Laysi, en un instintivo movimiento de muñeca, deslizó a su muñeca Malibú hacia su coño sexual de preadolescente que, tras ver a su hermano ha comenzado a chorrear impetuosamente sobre la alfombra de su cuarto.

Las bragas de Pepa Pig salen despedidas como un torpedo chorreante hacia la ventana que estalla en mil pedazos.

En ese momento Martino y Bort están justo en el jardín de la casa y los cristales rotos se precipitan sobre el rostro de Martino, desfigurando así cualquier rasgo de nerd intelectual del cole.

Martino grita y solloza por partes iguales. Gime de dolor mientras sus ojos se ahogan en sangre:

-¡Pardiez! Mi desorbitadooooo sentidooooo del dolor se han multiplicadoooooo por mil tras este nefastooooo sucesooooo! Tened piedad de mí pues soy más que un ínfimoooooo detalle en este magnánimo universooooooo….. Aghhhhh…..

Laysi ajena a todo el alboroto sigue su faena masturbatoria sumada en un trance psicosexual, los charcos de flujo vaginal son cada vez más grandes y notables al igual que los deseos de volver a poseer a su hermano.

-BOOOOORRRRRTTTTTTT, BOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRTTTTT…..

Un flujo chorrimangero es proyectado del coño amarillo de Laysi hacia la ventana, cayendo así sobre el moribundo Martino bañado en sangre.

Bort no puede creer lo que está viendo, la única oportunidad que tenía de aprobar está agonizando frente a sus ojos mientras un chorro ardiente de flujo vaginal (con olor a Laysi, ummmmm) abrasa las últimas facciones del rostro del sabelotodo.

-ÑIIIIEEEEEEEGGHHHHHHHHHH, ESCUECEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Bort no sabe que hacer, simplemente quiere morir como su amigo, quiere desaparecer de esa pesadilla, las grapas le van a hacer picadillo.

Su hermana está descocada, está salidita perdida, tiene que arreglar esta situación, cada vez se está poniendo más difícil… Qué puede hacer… Necesita… una… so… lu…

Bort se desploma sobre el césped de su jardín agotado.

El flujo sigue cayendo desde la ventana, llueve sobre su cuerpo provocándole una erección bajo los shorts apretados.

La sangre corre.

Laysi gime.

Martino deja de respirar.

Ayudante de Santa Clous come basura.

Miles de niños mueren en Africa.

Lágrimas.

Fundido en negro.

Se baja el telón.

Fin del acto.


End file.
